


Morning

by dirtylittlegreasemonkey



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlegreasemonkey/pseuds/dirtylittlegreasemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After deciding to become a proper couple, Aaron and Robert spend their first night together at Victoria's house - much to the surprise of Adam and Vic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Morning**

“Don’t trouble yourself, or anything,” Aaron says, sliding out of the covers. His feet hit the carpeted floor and wriggle. He dreads to think what kind of dust lives in this room; Robert doesn’t look the sort to hover. Probably expects Vic to do it all for him, along with the washing and ironing. “I’ll just go and make the tea then, shall I?”

Robert releases a sleep mangled groan and stretches out, fingers tip-toe grazing the back of Aaron’s arm as he searches for underwear, a t-shirt. This is the first time they’ve ever done this. Not sex, not the morning after, not that delicious push-pull of a morning when they decide how much more sex they can indulge in before life has to go on. No – this, togetherness, staying over, staying the night. The world has shifted. This is loosely labelled ‘official’ type stuff that neither of them have put a name to besides skin muffled _I-love-you_ s _I-want-to-be-with-you_ s. Enough commitment and reassurance to make Aaron’s pulse lose several hundred beats.

All that was last week, deciding, talking – more talking than he’d done in a lifetime. He hadn’t wanted to keep talking, afraid they’d talk themselves out of it or he’d talk Robert into being careful and scared and gentle. There was no reset button, no redo or rewind and they couldn’t fool themselves into it either. But once the talking stopped and the touching and kissing resumed then nothing else seemed as important. Questions and histories didn’t seem to matter, because this made sense. They were together now, they had time to figure the rest out.

“You offered,” Robert says, tracing over Aaron’s elbow. Aaron hears his hand drop away and onto the bed when he stands to pull on his boxer shorts. He knows Robert’s eyes are steady on him and hears a little confirmation in his grunt.

“Something to do with all the hints you were giving, maybe,” Aaron says, straightening the hem of his t-shirt and turning back around. There’s no way he’s leaving this bedroom without seeing Robert spread out in bed like that, blond hair pulled and fluffed, forehead crumpled and confused. The pool of sheet over his lap does little to disguise the swell of his cock underneath and when Robert pulls up his leg, greedily using up all of the mattress when he stretches, the covers slip.

“Put it away,” Aaron says with a teasing tut and then smiles at him with boundless affection. “Tea? Coffee?”

“Coffee. Are you bringing it up?”

“Only if you want it to go cold.”

He hums. “Is that a promise?”

*

Aaron’s made himself enough hot drinks in this place to know where everything is. He always ends up making tea for Adam when he comes over so now he clatters and clinks his way around the kitchen, catching glimpses of his soft smile in the spoon he uses to stir in the milk. He remembers Robert’s bottom lip on the bud of his ear lobe, then jaw, neck, collar bone. _God-I-love-you_ Robert said in one breath, like it was one word.

He hears a pair of feet padding their way down the stairs, but he doesn’t look up – expecting it to be an impatient Robert, barely covered by a dressing gown. He’d have to have all the will power in the world to carry on with the charade of drink making if he looked up to see him propped in the doorway with that look in his eyes.

He hears a different voice instead and sugar jitters onto the counter top.

“Oh! You alright, Aaron mate?”

Aaron looks up and see Adam yawning away by the foot of the stairs. He rubs his fist into his sockets and stands there, still, his brain swerving through morning fog to work out why Aaron is there in his kitchen at eight in the morning.

“Alright.” Aaron, equally awkward, looks towards the mugs. “I’m just making a brew – d’you want one?”

He sees Adam’s eyes flick over him noting everything – soft, unstyled hair, t-shirt, underwear, and then it clicks into place. “Did you stay over last night?”

“Do you want a brew, or not?”

“With Robert?”

“No, Adam. With Vic. Who do you think?” He raises the kettle at him and Adam nods.

“Mate!” he says, eyes wide and grinning after a hesitant pause. “I knew you guys were…you know, back on but I didn’t know this!” He moves into the kitchen, gesturing as he speaks. “This is a good thing, right?”

Aaron nods. “Yeah,” he says and then corrects himself, matching Adam’s smirk. “Well, if you can use the word good in the same sentence as Robert Sugden, then yeah. Good. Really good.”

Adam rests himself against the cupboard, where they keep all the pots and pans. He has this furrow between his eyebrows that makes him look like he’s about to sneeze. “We didn’t see you come in last night.”

Adam and Victoria had been at the cinema, gone for hours Robert had promised. Aaron had started undressing him in the living room just as it was starting to get dark outside. They didn’t bother to turn the lights on. Robert was shirtless, his damp breath on Aaron’s throat and Aaron’s hands heavy on his thighs. It felt wrong to rub and moan against each other right there on the settee in the cottage that had once belonged to Betty, so Aaron pushed against his chest and looked up into his eyes. “Bed,” he said.

“Stay the night,” Robert said, not a question. He hadn’t wanted to overanalyse the milestone that this was, so he saved those thoughts for the middle of the night when he drifted awake and felt Robert’s hand on his hip.

Aaron pours water into Adam’s mug. “No…we…er were already upstairs.”

His eyes are large and white again. “Oh. Right.”

“Heard you though,” Aaron says, raising his eyebrows.

Adam covers his face. “Ah man, you didn’t!?”

Aaron shrugged his head to the side and handed Adam his drink. “Kinda killed the mood a bit, yeah.”

It wasn’t strictly true. By the time Adam and Vic crashed in through the front door, Aaron and Robert were curled against each other, sweat-stuck, spent and lazy. Robert was murmuring, falling in and out of sleep, grumbling to Aaron when he heard his sister downstairs shriek and then squeal out a flirtatious “ _Mr Barton!”_.

“Do you know how often I have to listen to that?” he said.

“I thought you were asleep?” Aaron said, puffed with a sigh and relaxing against Robert’s chest when he felt him shuffle closer in bed. Aaron’s voice was thick and gravelly. He’d dozed for a few minutes, nudged out of sleep when Robert’s leg jerked against him.

“I was,” Robert said, sighing. He pulled Aaron against him, his mouth huffing into the back of Aaron’s hair. His fingers and thumb were a comforting temperature on Aaron’s stomach. “I could get used to this, though.”

“Could you?”

Robert murmured again and kissed his hair line. Aaron turned back, rolling onto his opposite side so that they were facing and leant in to kiss Robert’s mouth, once briefly and then for a second, slower time, mouth open. He kept his eyes closed even when they parted and the tip of Robert’s nose met with his. When he opened his eyes, Robert’s eye lids were down and his face was shadowed in blueish shades of the night. “I love you,” Aaron said and watched a smile appear on Robert’s face.

“So he’s alright with everything now, is he?” Adam says, lifting his head in the direction of upstairs.

“Everyone knows we’re together now and he’s alright with that, so…” Aaron says and looks down at the floor briefly. It seems enough to indicate to Adam that this is a sensitive topic, one which isn’t going to be as easy as an overnight stay. It’s a conversation for another time.

“Well, as long as you’re happy then I’m happy for you, mate. And just so you know – he might technically be family, but if he messes you about…”

Aaron laughs and feels his eyes roll. “Yeah, alright. Thanks.”

“I’m serious!”

“I know you are.”

Adam takes a sip of his drink before deciding it’s too hot and places it on the side. There’s a tangible moment of silence between them and Aaron just stares at him, waiting for him to get on with whatever it is that making that frown of his get bigger.

“I still don’t get it,” he says. “Robert. I mean, he’s a prick, in’he?”

Aaron nods and seems to weigh up the accusation in his mind. “Yeah.” He folds his arms across his chest. “I dunno, he’s…” Aaron breathes out, shrugging his arms. He can’t describe how and why he feels the way he does about Robert in a sentence. It’s impossible. And he’s not going to embarrass himself and Adam by listing it all. The sides of Robert no one else sees, the giddiness he feels inside when he sees him, the electricity, the heat – all that stuff he can’t voice without looking like a twat. “I’ve never felt like this.”

He thinks back to last night, the smooth open arch of Robert’s mouth and the way it surrendered to pleasure. The way Robert’s arms looked when the muscles flexed under freckle-lit skin. The softness of his voice in the dark, the damp strand of hair that flicked against the lines on his forehead. The way the pink of his tongue appeared behind his teeth. The green of half an ocean in his eyes when he gazed down and said _Aaron, Aaron, the things you do to me…_ and let the words just rest there in anticipation. The way he let Aaron flatten their hands together palm to palm and curled up against Aaron, head on his chest and didn’t scare when Aaron, melted and vulnerable said: _I could stay here forever_.

“Right,” Adam says. “He better live up to it, then.” He puts a layer of threat to his voice and it’s almost comical.

“I think he’d be more worried about Cain, to be honest. Don’t you?”

“You know, Vic’s looking out for you too. I know he’s her brother, but she loves you as well. She worries.”

“I know,” Aaron says. “But you don’t have to. We really messed up before, big time. But since everything with – you know – he’s been great.”

Adam claps Aaron on the shoulder. “Yeah, he did something good for once in his sorry life.” Adam lifts his mug to his lips and slurps. “Cheers for this. I’m just gonna go for a piss…”

“Thanks for sharing…” Aaron says to the empty room as Adam leaves for the bathroom.

He laughs to himself and takes a swig of tea, debating whether he needs to remake Robert’s coffee now that it’s cooled when he hears noise on the stairs again. This time he doesn’t need to look up because he feels the air change, a smell so familiar and charged flood his senses. He has his back to the door and a blood-rush swims through him as Robert presses up behind him, hands broad and morning-warm around his waist. Robert’s erection presses right into him and he feels his own body stir.

“I told you I’d bring these up,” Aaron says, keeping his tone light. He rolls his neck to the side and Robert’s mouth finds home there, noisy, playfully. Aaron’s toes curl, body shuddering and any minute now the back of Robert’s hand is going to graze his thigh and he’s going to have to leg it back upstairs.

After making a circle of wet on Aaron’s neck, Robert releases him, stretching until he’s almost touching the ceiling with his fingertips. “Yeah. I got bored of waiting.” He makes all the morning noises - the groans, the sighs, the yawns and the grunts – and then he moves in close again, one hand picking up his cup of coffee and the other thumbing the waistband of Aaron’s boxer shorts. He hooks his finger underneath the band and wriggles it down so that his fingertip brushes the warm smoothness of Aaron’s arse. Aaron’s forced to turn and faces him.

Robert pulls a face at the coffee.

“What?”

“I just cleaned my teeth. Tastes…” Robert motions his disgust with a grimace.

“God, you’re never satisfied, are you?”

Robert leans over, presses his mouth against Aaron’s. “Getting there,” he says with a smile that does everything for Aaron, ignites everything that’s so appealing about him. He kisses the side of Aaron’s face. Aaron wants him to slide his hands into his underwear and start the morning as he means the day to go on. Ever since they started having sex, Aaron can’t stop the thoughts that rise to the surface. It’s not like he was never aware of sexual intensity, of desire and lust and hunger – there had been moments, he was a bloke, of course there had been – but he’d never felt so attune to them. Never felt them so uncontrollable and frequent. It was like cars – they all had their basic functions, they all roughly work in the same way. You could probably find a standard manual that would do a good enough job. But Robert, Robert was like finding the manufacturer’s guide. Here are the workings, here are the buttons and here’s how you press them. Light it up. Full potential. Here’s the smoothest, here’s the power, here’s the optimum. Here’s the drive of your life. Drive and drive and drive until all other cars feel like scrap metal. Why did he even go and make the coffee? Why did he leave Robert there?

Aaron eyes Robert’s mouth and thinks about upstairs. The bed. Robert underneath. On top. Anywhere he can have him. He never used to be like this in the morning. What happened? Robert. Always Robert.

A throat’s cleared, coming from the square hatch that connects the kitchen to the living room and Adam stands there looking uncomfortable. Aaron’s suddenly very aware that Robert’s hand is on his arse and Robert is very – distractingly – warm and pink and bare chested under his dressing gown. The pair of them drop away from each other, more out of embarrassment than anything else and Adam nods.

“Safe to come in the kitchen, is it?”

“Your house,” Robert says.

“Yeah. I know it is,” Adam says, not hiding the resentment there. Even when Aaron had opened up to Adam, telling him over a pint in The Woolpack that he and Robert were together – a couple – for real this time, taking it slow and cautious, Adam’s grumbles began with his unwillingness to live any longer under the same roof as Robert.

“I’m not meant to complain, because Vic just wants us to get along and all play happy families but he does my head in!” Adam had said, spinning a beer mat on the table. “Anyway, sorry – what - you’re actually serious?”

In the kitchen, Robert straightens up and Aaron can already feel himself growing irritated by the pair of them. It works like a cold shower.

He watches Robert watch Adam pick up the half mug of tea and drink from it and work out the reason why Aaron hadn’t headed straight back upstairs to him. Robert glances at Aaron and then gathers the dressing gown around himself. Aaron looks down to the floor as if he’s guilty of something.

“Right, well if you two are going to have a little mothers’ meeting then I guess I’ll go and have a shower.”

“I thought I heard voices!” Victoria appears in the doorway of the kitchen, hair wild, and her expression in complete contrast to the rest of the room.

Robert’s jaw hardens and Aaron hears the mutter of _Great!_ under his breath. He picks up and drinks his cool coffee.

“What are you doing here?” she says, grinning at Aaron. Her question is rhetorical and she sneaks an excited glance at Robert too when Aaron raises his eyebrows. “Well then!” Vic tucks her hair behind her ears. “You,” - she says, pointing at Robert – “put some clothes on and I’ll do us a nice big breakfast.”

“Vic, it’s fine, honestly. I should get going,” Aaron says.

“Why? Where have you got to be?” Robert asks, his head flicking upwards.

“I’m not taking no for an answer,” Victoria says. “You know you’re welcome here any time.” She has a pinched look of amusement on her lips. “So is this going to be a regular thing? Having sleepovers.”

Aaron’s shoulders tense and Adam, aware of the crippling awkwardness twists away from looking at anyone directly in the eye.

“Why?” Robert says. “Is there a problem with that?”

“No,” Vic says, placing her hand on her chest. “I am absolutely fine with it. In fact, I think it’s great. You’re both adults, no more sneaking around. No one’s married…this time.” They all chose to ignore the legal technicality that he still is.

Adam scoffs a little from where he stands outside the kitchen. “Get out the bunting, Vic.”

“No. I’m happy for ya, that’s all.”

Aaron sighs, a wince away from doubling over. “Are we done?”

Victoria nods with one solid movement and Aaron gestures upstairs, feeling suddenly very conscious about his lack of clothing. Robert follows him upstairs, the staircase in the old cottage creaking under their steps.

“That wasn’t awkward at all,” Robert says as he presses the door closed behind them and unravelling the belt on his robe.

“What did you expect? She’s been asking me round for tea ever since she found out we were back on.”

She’d pounced on Aaron in the pub, squeezing next to him and grinned at him, slapping her hand on his knee.

Aaron didn’t look up from his phone, eyebrow quirking a little. “He’s told you then.”

“I made him repeat it, just to be sure.”

“Good,” Aaron said and then placed his phone flat on the table. “Anything else you wanted?”

‘Nothing!’ she said. “Nothing at all. But if he ever goes all…Robert on you. You know where to come.”

“Okay.”

“I can’t believe it,” she said, leaning back in the seat and gesturing with both of her hands. “You’re actually together.”

“We’re actually together,” he said back to her, slightly mocking. He repeated it again in his head, just to make sure.

In the bedroom, Aaron digs around on the floor until he can find his black jeans, buried under the shirt Robert wore the previous night. Aaron has the trousers in his hands watching the stretching curve of Robert’s bare spine in front of him. Oblongs of light from the silt in the curtains fall on his skin, the broadness of his shoulders and Aaron’s caught off guard by the sight of him, standing there in just his boxer briefs.

Robert must hear the slight clink of Aaron’s belt, because he turns and stalks over. “You weren’t thinking of getting dressed, were you?” He takes the jeans out of Aaron’s hand and leans in, hovering by his lips. His voice is softer, darker than his hands were in the night.

“Coffee breath,” Aaron says, screwing up his nose, before closing the gap between them and sinking his mouth onto Robert’s. He tastes like he should, of warm and bitter coffee and Aaron’s balance is unnerved when Robert takes him by the waist, brushing his tongue against Aaron’s as light as a whisper. Aaron breaks away, head swimming and a laugh on his lips. “Are we really gonna do this?”

“Aaron,” he says, the only one who’s ever made his name sound like that, voice crooning, lips and nose running against the muscles in his neck. His thumbs slide into Aaron’s underwear, pulling them away from his skin. “I know what you’re like in the morning.” He lays one kiss on Aaron’s throat, then another. Another. “I know _what_ you like in the morning.”

“I know you do,” Aaron says, words racing to keep up with his breath. Robert uses the back of his curled finger to run it against the length of Aaron’s cock through his underwear and Aaron reaches for him, hand cupping Robert’s jaw. Aaron’s eyes shut and he exhales, shakily, through his nose. He nods, looking up at Robert. “Okay,” he says. “Okay.”

His kisses are rapid: hungry, smiling. Robert guides them both back towards the bed until Aaron finds his position, slightly diagonal and hurried, propped up on his elbows and raising his hips for Robert to rid him of his underwear. His eyes meet Robert’s and they’re almost smirking, not even green anymore, just filled with the dark ink of his pupils. He moves in, the span of his hands spreading Aaron’s thighs and then sliding them up his torso, dragging up his t-shirt in ripples. The bed creaks, like it had done all night and Aaron’s teeth press into his lip, just like his fingernails scratch into the bedsheets. Robert’s mouth is indulgent, toying, open. He pulls his bottom lip against the shaft of Aaron’s cock, dragging it against the swell, holding his tongue away and then when he feels like it, just when Aaron can feel the tension quivering down towards his toes, Robert’s tongue is silk on him. Mouth around him, fingers inside him, everything and anything blurs. His body is a firing mess of nerves and pulse and blood and pleasure and he pushes down on the crown of Robert’s head, mesmerised by the rhythm, his slick red mouth and the saliva that makes them slide as one. He feels his breath reaching, a whimper that shouldn’t come from him, but does. Something animal that he feels groan from Robert, something tender that makes their hands connect and fingers squeeze until Aaron has nothing but short, sharp air left.  

Aaron flattens on the bed, wiping his forehead with his arm and staring up at the water-damaged ceiling, the layers of paint that have peeled to reveal something older. He seems to have lost feeling in his legs, his chest heaves in his periphery and then Robert spreads out on the bed, tongue edging the corner of his mouth. Aaron’s arm flops out to find him, for skin on skin contact – his is still fizzing, every inch. The back of his hand finds Robert’s chest and stomach and he thumbs the downy hair of his belly until they both hear the impatient cry of Victoria, calling them down for breakfast.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to this beautiful fandom for your continued support and inspiration!


End file.
